Cosmo
by ShuichiShindou07
Summary: A series of oneshots about our favorite couple inspired by Cosmo sex articles!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey**** everyone!**** I got the ideas for these ****fics**** from different sex tip articles in Cosmo magazine. I would often read them and be like "hmm…these would make cool ****fanfics****." So…here it is! I don't know how many one-shots I'****ll write. I just hope you like them!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any part of Cosmopolitan magazine. If I did, I would be a VERY happy girl**

**Plot****: Shuichi knows one of Yuki's weaknesses!!**

**Ch.1****: Those Damn Shorts**

_That damn bra__t!__ I can't believe he's doing this again!__ I have a deadline__ next week__ and he's prancing around in those…those shorts__ again__If you can call them short__s__ at all__ I don't think they even qualify as clothing by most people's standards. _

_The sho__rts in question were__ something Shuichi wore in one of his music videos. I almost killed someone when I found tha__t out. The skimpy garment__ sits low on his hips and barely covers his ass, the skin tight material hugging to him in every way. There was no chance for __Shu__ to wear underwear and__ they__ left little to the imagination. When he brought them home and wore them for the first time….oh my god. I could barely think. The way his shorts showed off my little lover's legs and ass made me instantly hard. I just had to have him right then and there. From then on, Shuichi knew exactly how to distract me._

_And distract he does._

_Shuichi isn't as innocent as people think. He can be a little sex demon when he want__s to be. Not that I mind, but sometimes the things he does borderlines cruel. Like now, he knows what he does to me when he's wearing those shorts and I'm supposed to be writing. It's his not so subtle way of telling me he wants some attention. I understand that I tend to ignore everyone and everything when my deadline date approaches, but come on! I have to sit here and suffer till I finish what I'm working on for the day to finally get my hands on him._

_When I do finish, Shuichi is usually waiting in the bedroom. He gives me the sexiest smile__ when he sees me__ and giggles as I resist the ur__ge to __run and jump onto the bed. T__he rest of the night is spent having as much passionate sex as we can._

_I will give him this though. He knows when he can and can't wear those fucking shorts. He won't wear them when my deadline is only a few days away and I'm working like mad. Right now it's still in the safe zone. Somewhere inside of me know__s__ that Sh__uichi does __this for me, as well as himself, giving me a break from writing to relax._

Yuki looked up to see his pink haired lover walk past his study door and give him a playful wink. _I guess now is time for my break._

He saved his work and got up from his chair. Stretching his muscles, the blonde made his way to their bedroom.

"Didn't take you long," Shuichi said, spreading his legs as Yuki crawled on top of him. The singer was already aroused and moaned when his lover ground their hips together.

"Don't act innocent Shuichi," Yuki replied. He claimed the pink haired boy's lips and kissed him deeply, taking Shuichi's breath away. "You know I can't stay away when you wear those damn shorts."

* * *

**What do you think? Hope you enjoyed it! This is my first ****Gravi****fic**** to finish and actually like. There wasn'****t a smut scene in this one****. When I was working out how I wanted to write this I th****ought it was good without one. But don't worry! There will be plenty of Yuki/Shuichi sexiness in the future! I promise!!**** Revi****ews are welcome! Flames are not, so don't eat me alive!!!**

**I found this tip in the June 2007 issue of Cosmo in the article "75 Hot Mattress Moves." It was number 10.**


	2. Fogging Up the Mirror

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I wanted to have another story done by fall break, but that didn't work out as I had hoped. Being preoccupied with college, homework, and work has basically made my muse very lazy. **

**Thanks for all the comments you guys! I try my hardest to reply to each one personally, but sometimes I don't get to. It took someone asking if there were anymore to my last story to finally kick my lazy muses ass into gear. Hope you like this one!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or Cosmo magazine. As much as I would like to, I don't...so all I can do is this. Happy Halloween everyone!!!!!**

**Fogging Up the Mirror**

Shuichi stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Standing infront of the mirror, the singer ran his hand over the glass to clear the image. He gasped when he saw his tall, blonde lover standing behind him.

"Yuki, you scared me!" he said, turning around to face the author. Shuichi was instantly distracted by his lover's very naked body standing two inches infront of him.

Yuki stepped closer to the younger male, pressing him against the counter. He leaned down and captured Shuichi's lips in a heated kiss. The singer moaned as the author explored and probed his mouth. Hands started to roam across both bodies, feeling and gripping as they went. Yuki's skilled hands stopped at the towel around the pink haired boy's waist. He swiftly removed the fluffy piece of cloth, Shuichi's damp skin coming into contact with his. The blonde pulled away and looked down into clouded purple eyes.

"I want you right now," Yuki said huskily, breaking his silence.

The singer felt his already semi-hard member spring to full attention. The animalistic look in Yuki's golden eyes made his entire body feel hot and his blood boil. Kissing Shuichi hard one more time, he turned the smaller man around to face the mirror. Shuichi braced himself against the counter.

Yuki kissed along the nape of Shuichi's neck and shoulders, gently biting his tender skin from time to time. The singer moaned as his lover's lips trailed down his spine. He glanced over his shoulder to see Yuki grin up at him before bending him further over the counter. A scream escaped Shuichi's mouth as a tongue moved across his entrance. Yuki pressed his tongue more against the boy's entrance, urging it to let him enter. Shuichi gripped the counter harder, his breathing labored.

"Mmmm...Yuki...yes.." he moaned.

One of the hands that was ghosting across his thighs disappeared and rummaged through the drawer next to the couple. Finding what he was blindly looking for, Yuki removed his tongue from Shuichi and stood up. The smaller male was about to object when two slick fingers entered him, coming into direct contact with his sweet spot.

"Ahh!" Shuichi nearly screamed. A hand between his shoulder blades gently pushed him to lean all the way over the counter, his chest laying ontop of the cold marble and his hands against the mirror. Another finger was added to the two already pleasuring the pink haired boy. "P-please Yuki...now...ugh..."

Deciding that his lover was prepared enough, Yuki spread the lube along his member. Placing his tip at Shu's entrace he snapped his hips forward, burying himself within his small lover in one swift movement. Shuichi's scream could be heard throughout the house. Yuki pulled out and thrust hard back into the singer's passage, the heat surrounding him feeling like heaven.

The urgent thrusts into his body sent Shuichi into such a state of arousal that he could not form words, just moans and screams. Yuki looked at their reflection in the mirror. He watched himself move in and out of Shuichi's body. He could clearly see the pink haired boy's face twist in pleasure each time he hit the other's sweet spot. It turned Yuki on even more than the screams that were music to his ears. Quickening his movements, the blonde haired man leaned over the other's back.

"Shuichi," Yuki said. "look into the mirror." The singer brought his face up to see the love of his life smiling at him in the mirror. "Watch us, Shu. Watch as I pound into your body and don't look away."

Shuichi nodded, his purple eyes gluing themselves to the glass infront of his face. His breath was fogging small part of the mirror, but he could still the majority of the scene playing out infront of him. He watched as Yuki did as he said he would. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. Watching themselves have sex from another point of view was thrilling. Their eyes met in the mirror and Shuichi knew he would lose it soon. With a few more hard thrusts Shuichi screamed as he climaxed, feeling the pleasure of his orgasm move from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. Keeping his eyes open, Shuichi watched as Yuki gave one more thrust before closing his golden orbs and grunting loudly as he too reached his climax, hands gripping the younger males hips as he rode the last of his orgasm.

Neither man moved as they regained their breaths. The eroticism of watching themselves in the mirror made their love making even more intense. Yuki ran a soothing hand along Shuichi's back, relaxing them both. Shuichi sighed as his lover slowly withdrew himself from his body. The author gathered the youth into his arms. Yuki kissed the other lovingly and moved his fingers through his lover's damp pink locks.

"That was amazing," Shuichi whispered, resting his head against the strong chest infront of him.

"Yeah it was," Yuki replied. "You are going to need another shower."

Shuichi looked up at his love's face. "Want to join me?"

The taller man chuckled. "And you say that I'm insatiable?"

**The End...for now**

--------------

**wow...that didn't take long. I managed to write this in about an hour and a half. I am amazed b/c I'm pleased with how this went. I wanted to write one that basically got to the point since the last one didn't have hardly any smut in it. I got this idea from the same article as the last one. I just don't remember the number.**

**I'll start on another one asap! I promise!!!**


	3. Underneath the Mistletoe

**Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry this is a little late. I was writing a story for post just in time for Christmas, but it was turning out to be shit so I deleted it. There was no way of fixing it. I needed more time to think it through, so I may tweak it a bit and start over. **

**Anyways! Yes, I have a story for you now. Its not as smutty as the last one, but smutty enough. It's kind of lame, but I could not help it. The idea came into my head and I just couldn't resist. Had to write it. I really hope you guys enjoy it or at least find it amusing. lol. Sorry if its not my best. Happy Holidays!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or Cosmopolitan magazine. Just pretend I do. lol**

**Underneath the Mistletoe**

It was christmas time in the Uesugi-Shindou household and the pink haired pop star was having fun decorating their home. He had gone out and bought new decorations, spending the entire day putting them all over the house. The finishing touch was hanging his, Yuki, and Riku's stockings on the fireplace mantel. Shuichi smiled as he stood back and looked the three names. It was the couple's first christmas with Riku as their son and they all were excited.

Shuichi bent down to pick up all the boxes and trash when he heard the front door open. Looking over his shoulder, he watched as Yuki entered the living room and looked around.

"What do you think? Did I do a good job?" the pink haired man asked, throwing away the mess he had made.

The blonde surveyed the room, making sure Shuichi hadn't overdone it. The room wasn't too horribly decorated. It looked rather nice, if he had to say so himself. His eyes stopped on the bare tree that stood in the corner. "Shuichi, why isn't the tree decorated?"

"I thought the three of us could do it together tonight after Riku gets home from shopping with Hiro and Suguru," the younger man answered, coming up to stand beside the author. He stood on his toes to give his lover a quick kiss.

"You did a decent job brat. Better than I thought you would actually," Yuki commented, smirking at the huge smile that spread across Shuichi's face. Then his eyes caught the red hat ontop of the other's pink head. "Why are you wearing a Santa hat?"

Shuichi giggled. "Don't you think it looks cute on me?"

"Unless it's the only thing you're wearing after stripping to 'Santa Baby'...no."

The singer stood in shock for a minute as Yuki walked towards the kitchen before runnig after him. He stopped his lover by grabbing a hold of the back of his shirt. Yuki turned around. "It could be arranged," Shuichi whispered seductively. This got the author's attention.

"Oh really?" he asked, slipping his arms around the smaller man's waist.

"Mmhmm," the pop star nodded. "Of course, I think this hat would look even sexier on you."

He quickly took off the hat and placed it on Yuki's golden head. The older man raised an eyebrow. Shuichi giggled again. The singer slid his arms around the other's neck. "Yep, a lot sexier on you," he whispered, pressing their lips together. Yuki kissed back, slowly working his way into the other's mouth. Shuichi gasped when his lover's strong hands slid under his shirt and up his back. The older man took advantage and attacked fiercely.

The two broke away for air, staring into each other's lust filled eyes. Shuichi wanted Yuki so badly, the need to feel his hands and lips all over his body almost driving him insane. "Yuki, please...I...want you..." he panted.

"How long till Riku comes back?" the author asked, his breathing unstable as well.

Shuichi tried his hardest to think. "An hour or two at least."

That was enough for Yuki. He pressed their bodies together as they both sunk to the floor, not bothering to move to the couch. Shuichi spread his legs for Yuki to lay between, their clothed erections rubbing against the other. The author captured the singer's mouth passionately. Both men ran their hands along the others body, wanting to feel the heated skin underneath. Between kisses, they worked to remove the clothing that seperated them as quickly as they could.

"Oh...Yuki..." Shuichi moaned as the blonde kissed down his tight stomach. "Please...hurry..."

Yuki grinned at his lover's lack of patience, not that he could blame his though. Deciding to shorten the foreplay, the author went straight to taking all of Shuichi into his mouth. The smaller man yelled out and arched his back in pleasure. The blonde sucked hard on the young man's length, running his tongue along the underside as he went up and down. Shuichi sucked the fingers that found his mouth as Yuki pleasured him. He felt himself getting closer when the author released him.

Shuichi's protests were silenced as Yuki captured his mouth, distracting him from the fingers entering his body. The singer squirmed as the discomfort grew to pleasure, moaning into their kisses. Yuki's fingers brushed against his prostate as they move in and out of him. Feeling he was prepared enough, the blonde pulled his digits out of Shuichi. Not having anything else to use as lube, Yuki spit in his hand and rubbed it along his shaft. Shuichi felt the other position himself at his entrance and nodded at his blonde lover, giving him the signal that he was ready.

With a quick snap of the hips, Yuki buried his length fully into the smaller man. The room was filled with Shuichi's cries of ecstasy as the man ontop of him created a rhythm between them. Yuki let out a loud moan as the paink haired boy ran his fingernails down his back. The pace of his thrusts growing quicker as their need for the other increased. The singer pulled his lover's mouth down to his and kissing him with all his might. Wrapping his fingers around Shuichi's cock, Yuki pumped him in time with his thrusts. With one final scream of the man he loved's name, Shuichi climaxed. Yuki thrust into the tightness surrounding him a few more times. He grunted his release when he couldn't hold on any longer.

Yuki used the last of his strength to pull out of his lover and collapse onto the hardwood floor beside him. Shuichi rolled over to snuggle next to him. They laid in each others arms as they tried to regain their breathing.

"That was great lover," Shuichi said, leaving small kisses on the older man's strong chest. He giggled when he saw that the red and white was still on Yuki's head. "You still look good in that hat."

The author chuckled and ran his fingers soothingly through damp pink locks. "Yes it was. Guess its a really good thing Riku isn't home though."

"Why?" the pop star asked propping himself up on one arm. Yuki grinned at him and pointed to the ceiling about them. Shuichi looked up. There just happened to be a small cluster of mistletoe right above where they lay. He blushed as Yuki kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"We wouldn't want him to see 'mommy' fucking Santa Clause underneath the mistletoe, now would we?"

**Ok...so...yeah. What do you guys think? Funny? Cute? I had to put Riku in it for it to work...so no hating on the weird, cute little kid. He's barely even in here. It's a bit OOC, but I'll get over it. Now that classes are done with for a while, I can work on more stories for here. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!!**

**For this fic, I kind of picked a few different tips and tricks from Cosmo and tweaked or mentioned them to fit the story.**


	4. That's All That Matters: Yuki's Birthday

**Hey everyone! I am back and I come with a fic! I hope you guys like this one. I was actually supposed to post my valentine's fic before this one (since it came before Yuki's b-day), but I got sick and didn't finish that one. A few days ago when I didn't feel like I was dying, I found the energy to start this fic and finished it earlier today. Anyways, moral of the story: don't try to write when you have pneumonia. It just doesn't work. lol. I know this story is a bit long, but hopefully you will all like it!**

**Warning: it's a Gravi fic written from tips in Cosmopolitan magazine...what do you expect? lol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...TT**

**That's All That Matters:**

**Yuki's Birthday**

Shuichi had it all planned out for Yuki's birthday. He had enlisted the help of a cooking instructor to teach him how to make his lover's favorite American dish. The singer had also gone to the trouble of buying new candles and tablecloth for presentation. For later on that night, Shuichi had splurged on the 800 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets that the author had looked at last time they had gone out shopping. The pink haired young man smiled to himself as he worked through everything in his head. Nothing was going to go wrong. Everything was going to be perfect for the man he loved.

Most people take the day of their birthday off to relax, or at least you would think they would. Yuki Eiri was not, in any way, like most people. No. He had planned for his birthday to be filled with meetings and appearances just so he wouldn't have to deal with it. As frustrated as this had made his little lover, it also fit well into the young man's plans.

That day the singer had worked harder than anyone thought he ever could. It had been a very successful day without any fights. It seemed as if Shuichi's driven attitude was contagious to his coworkers. K had released them early and the pink haired boy ran home as fast as he could. Throwing his things to the side, he set out to start everything for Yuki's special night.

Yuki opened the front door and entered his house, glad his day was over. Within seconds he noticed how quiet the house was. This somewhat disturbed the author because he expected his lover to instantly glomp him screaming 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' at the top of his lungs. Removing his shoes, Yuki set out to find the singer. He heard noises coming from the direction of the kitchen and followed, a smell starting to fill his nose. _Oh God...he's cooking?_ The author inwardly groaned at the thought of what he would see when he entered the kitchen.

Walking past the dining room, the flicker of candlelight caught Yuki's attention. A small grin came to his face. A red satin tablecloth had been spread out across the table. Two places had been set across from each other and small tea candles added the finishing touch to the presentation. His grin turned into a smile.

"Hello Shuichi, I'm home."

The singer jumped a few feet into the air when he heard his lover's voice come from the doorway.

"Yuki?! You scared me!" he declared, clutching at his heart. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I got finished earlier than expected," the blonde answered. Pushing himself away from the doorframe, he walked over to where his lover was standing next to the stove. "What are you cooking...or at least attempting to cook?"

"NO! You can't see yet!" Shuichi exclaimed, pushing the taller man out of the kitchen. "Dammit, I'm not done getting ready. Sit in the living room and don't snoop. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Golden eyes watched with amusement as the small singer tugged off the apron and dashed to their bedroom. Shrugging off his jacket, Yuki sat down and made himself comfortable.

True to his word, Shuichi was only gone five minutes before he ran back into the living room. The author admired his lover from his spot on the couch. The singer had put on a purple silk shirt that brought out the color in his eyes and moderately snug dress pants. Feeling playful, he caught Shuichi by the wrist and pulled him down onto the cushion next to him. The singer found his lips pressed against another pair before he could react to being pulled down. Yuki smirked as he felt the smaller man relax and respond to his kiss. Shuichi hooked his left arm around the other's neck as their kiss slowly deepened.

Yuki broke away first, seeing the grin on Shuichi's face. "Don't you have a dinner to finish?"

Violet eyes went wide. Shuichi cursed and scrambled to get off the couch, making a run for the kitchen. "Take your seat at the table. Dinner will be served in a few."

The two lovers sat across from each other at the table. The author examined the meal that the young man had prepared for them. On his plate was a grilled chicken breast with seasoning, steamed vegetables, and a baked potato. Shuichi had apparently gone through a lot of trouble to make this for him. What amazed him the most was that it actually resembled real food and looked edible. It smelled pretty good as well. Whether or not it tasted good had yet to be decided.

"Happy Birthday Yuki. I hope you like the food," Shuichi said shyly hiding behind his bangs.

Deciding to get it over with, Yuki cut the chicken breast and took a bite. Shuichi waited anxiously as he watched his lover chew the food.

"I had a chef teach me how to make this for you. I remembered when we were in America and you had said how much you enjoyed eating this. So I thought it would be a good idea to do for your birthday."

"Even though I told you I didn't want to do anything for my birthday, this doesn't taste bad. The chicken is a bit dry, but it's not bad." The author said. Shuichi blushed and the two begin their meal.

Unfortunately, what was supposed to be juicy chicken had ended up very dry, but still alright to eat. The steamed vegetables had been over cooked and turned to mush when they tried to eat them. The only thing that seemed like it turned out okay was the baked potato. The lovers sat cuddled together on the couch after dinner. Yuki noticed how Shuichi seemed to be a little depressed.

"Shuichi, what's wrong?" he asked quietly while rubbing the other's back.

"You're dinner turned out bad. I was so certain it would be good while I was making it," the singer replied.

Yuki chuckled. "Well, for starters, you managed to not cut yourself or burn down the kitchen. That in and of itself is an achievement. Then the fact that your food was fit enough for human consumption was a shock. Sure, it wasn't perfect but it was way better than I expected it to be. You shouldn't feel depressed over it just because it didn't turn out to be a gourmet meal. That takes practice."

Shuichi raised his head to look at Yuki. "You being honest with me?"

"Yes I am, so shut up and kiss me."

Shuichi giggled at the devilish look on the author's face. Yuki pushed the smaller man back onto the couch and quickly proceeded to ravish him. He quickly slipped his tongue past the younger man's lips and explored all too familiar territory. The singer moved his slender fingers through his lover's blonde locks, gently tugging at them as the two fought for dominance of their kiss. Yuki trailed his hand down the other's taunt stomach, gaining the upper hand as Shuichi melted underneath him. The pink haired boy could feel himself growing harder the more Yuki's hands explored his body.

The two broke apart for much needed air. Small moans escaped Shuichi as Yuki begin to trail kisses down his jaw to his neck, sucking and nipping at his hot spots. Feeling naughty, he leaned up and licked the blonde over-sensitive ear. Yuki shuddered and groaned. Shuichi giggled and did it again, tugging at the lobe with his teeth. His older lover groaned again and looked at him straight in the eye. Giving Yuki a smug smile, his quickly found his mouth occupied by the other's tongue again. That's when Shuichi remembered part two of his lover's special night.

"Mmm...Y-Yuki...mmm...why don't we...move this into...the bedroom?" he whispered seductively between the assault on his lips. If Yuki heard him, he didn't seem as though he did. Shuichi tried to get his lover's attention but failed.

"Yuki...c'mon...let's move into-"

He instantly shut up when Yuki glared at him with those intense golden eyes.

"After you did that to me, you honestly think I'm going to get up and walk across the house? I don't think so. I'm going to have my way with you right here and now." Yuki made his point by grinding his very hard arousal against his lover under him. Shuichi moaned at the friction between their clothed erections.

The author smirked. "That's what I thought."

Talented fingers moved down and across Shuichi's slender body, making him arch into their touch the further they went. Those same fingers stripped both of them of their clothing as Yuki distracted the pink haired boy with his kisses.

"Ugh...Yuki...yes..." the singer moaned as his lover's stroked his hard member. He gripped the couch cushions the fast Yuki's movements got feeling himself getting closer to his release.

Yuki suddenly stopped and sat up. He ignored the irritated look coming from Shuichi and leaned over to the coffee table. Opening one of the decorative boxes (which he'd thought were meaningless until they had found a clever use for it) and pulled out the lube they had hidden in there. Yuki couldn't help himself. He wanted his lover right then. Although he may not admit it, all the things Shuichi had done for him (and the very sexy sounds he was making) made his desire for the younger man even stronger. But first, he had to get revenge for the singer's naughty little trick. Returning to his previous position he spread the slick substance over his fingers and started to prepare the other for more. Shuichi moaned as the first finger entered him but started panting as more were inserted. After a few years of being together Yuki knew when his lover was ready. Feeling his work was done, the author removed his fingers and covered his erection with lube.

Leaning over the smaller form, Yuki teased Shuichi by rubbing the tip against his opening.

Shuichi struggled to get his lover to enter his body. He whispered his pleas for Yuki to take him, pulling the older man down and kissing him hotly.

"You want me?" the blonde whispered as he continued to tease the other man. Shuichi whimpered and nodded. Yuki chuckled. "How much do you want me?"

"I...want you...so much...please, do me..." Shuichi attempted to impale himself on his lover's hard member, but Yuki stopped him by grabbing his hips.

"Alright then, but I will make you pay for playing with my ears." Yuki claimed Shuichi lips and kissed him deeply as he entered the other's body. The singer gripped the older man's shoulder as he adjusted to the feeling of Yuki's large member entering him.

The blonde haired man moved slowly at first, his shallow thrusts driving Shuichi crazy. He smirked as he watched his lover desperately try to get him to thrust deeper into him. The singer wrapped his legs around the other's waist and even grabbed his hips. Yuki wouldn't give in though, no matter how much they both wanted him to.

"I told you I'd get you back."

Shuichi groaned and stared into his lover's eyes. "Ok I'm sorry. Just please...ugh...stop teasing me."

Giving in, Yuki pulled out and sat up onto the couch bringing Shuichi with him. He settled back against the cushion. Shuichi took the hint and straddled the other's hips. The author scooted down a bit and positioned the smaller man over his erection. The singer grabbed a hold of the back of the couch and lowered himself onto Yuki. He cried out when the blonde was buried all the way in him, briefly brushing his prostate. Wanting to take control for a bit, Shuichi begin to move up and down on top of his lover.

His grip on his lover's hips tightened the faster Shuichi rode him.Yuki groaned and tossed his head back into the cushion. He could hear the singer panting and moaning on top of him. Deciding it was time to take over, Yuki thrust up as Shuichi came down onto his member. The male on top cried out the blonde's name. Their pace grew faster as their need for each other and release took over. The only noises in the house were those that belonged to the lovers. Shuichi loud moans and cries, Yuki's grunts and groans, and the sound of skin against skin as their love making intensified.

Golden eyes roamed over the sweat covered body hovering over him. Although having done it like this numerous times before, it still amazed him when he admired his lover's body. Yuki took one hand from the other's hip to move it across the form above him. Shuichi mewled and locked eyes with him. The singer leaned down to kiss him as the other wrapped his hand around the younger man's erection. Yuki pumped him in time with his hard thrusts. Shuichi gripped the back of the couch harder as he continued bouncing up and down. The lover's swallowed the others cries as their end approached. Shuichi scream as he climaxed, tossing his head back. The author thrust a few more time until it became too much for him and he reached his end. They both rode out the last of their orgasms until they were completely spent.

Shuichi collapsed onto his lover, his entire body tingling from head to toe. Yuki used the last of his strength to wrap his arms around the smaller form on top of him.

After the two had calmed down and regained enough strength to lie down on the couch and cuddle together. The pink haired boy tiredly drew patterns on Yuki's strong chest while gentle fingers moved through his hair.

"Happy Birthday Yuki, even if it didn't quite turn out like I had planned," he said.

Yuki raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you still complaining about the dinner?"

The singer explained his special plans to his lover who listened patiently. Once he was done, he waited for Yuki's response.

"Well, I ate didn't I?"

"Yes."

"I got laid didn't I?"

Shuichi giggled. "Yes."

Yuki grinned down at him. "Then that's all that matters. Who cares how they happened."

A bright smile spread across Shuichi's face. "I guess you're right."

The author nodded. "Now how about we go try out those sheets you bought?"

**Ok. That is the fic. Please, I hope you liked it. I know it was long but thats just how it worked out. I got this tips out of the February 2008 issue of Cosmo. It was a suggestion from guys who say that even if you went through a lot of trouble to plan something, its sexier to just go with whatever happens instead of getting pissy about it. This lemon is a bit different from the other two that I've written for this series. I'm pleased with how it turned out. **


	5. Happy Valentine's Day & Night

**Bwahahahaha!!! Look! I kept my word! I've finished another fic just like I said I would!! Lol. I am so proud of myself. The last time I kicked this much ass writing fics was this past summer. I'm just...so surprised I was able to do this in such a short amount of time and like it. I hope you guys like this one as much as you did the last one (even if this was supposed to go first). Apparently February is the month of love for our favorite couple b/c the two fics I've written seem more passionate than my others (or that's at least how I think of them) b/c the sexy scenes were written differently. Plus, I added a small change to the foreplay that isn't seen that often. Anyways, I'm going to shut up now and get on with the fic! Lol**

**Warning: sexy Yuki & Shuichi action...and some slight occ-ness.**

**Disclaimer: All I own is this fic**

**Happy Valentine's Day (& Night)**

**The Night Before:**

"Hey," Shuichi said sweetly entering his lover's study.

"Hey," Yuki replied, his eyes never leaving the screen.

The singer stood behind his chair and kissed him on the cheek. "I thought you were going to take a break for a bit once your last book was finished?" he asked straining to see what his lover was doing.

"I am, but Mizuki sent an email about a few appearances she wants me to make to promote the book. She wants me to verify which ones I can make."

Shuichi chuckled. "Everyone wants a piece of the ever popular Yuki Eiri."

The author groaned.

"But," the pink haired singer added, sliding is arms around the older man's shoulders. "At the end of the day you're all mine," he made his point by giving Yuki a quick kiss. "Its one in the morning. You coming to bed?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in a bit. Go ahead without me."

The younger man leaned in and gave his lover a goodnight kiss. Yuki waited for the sound of their bedroom door closing. After a few minutes, he pulled up a window on his screen. Printing out the page, he added a hand drawn picture by Riku and put it in an envelope. Placing the envelope in Shuichi's backpack, he smiled to himself and went to bed.

**Morning 8 am**:

Shuichi moaned as strong hands worked at his shoulders, rubbing out the stiffness that was there. _Mmm...this feels good_, he thought. He recognized the hands as those belonging to his lover. _This must be a dream...Yuki would never give me a massage_.

He felt the hands rubbing along his shoulders move down his back, his skin tingling everywhere that his lover touched. _Oh my god...if this is a dream, please don't let me wake up!!_

"Wake up Shuichi...it's not a dream."

Violet eyes snapped open. Attempting to prop himself up, he realized that Yuki was currently leaning over him. "Yuki? What-?"

The author silenced his lover by giving him a gentle kiss. Yuki smirked at the confused look the singer gave him.

"Just relax while I finish your massage," the blonde purred, placing small kisses across his shoulders while his hands worked on the rest of his lover's back. Shuichi whimpered when the other found a knot under his shoulder blade. He knew that Yuki was good with his hands, but he never knew he was this good.

Fifteen minutes passed before Yuki placed one final kiss in the middle of the younger man's back. He crawled off his lover and sat down beside him.

"Its time for you to get ready for work," he said.

Shuichi stretched and looked up at his lover. "Mmmm...that felt great Yuki. I can't think of a better way to wake up," the pink haired man replied with a goofy smile on his face. "Thank you."

Yuki chuckled. "I can think of a few other ways, but we'll work on those at another time. Get up and get dressed." he gently smacked Shuichi on his bottom. The author pushed himself off the bed. He kissed his lover before leaving and whispered in his ear, "You're welcome."

The author smiled to himself as he watched his lover leave that morning. The pink haired singer all but floated into the living room with that same goofy smile on his face. Yuki kissed him goodbye before the younger man floated out the door.

**12:30 PM:**

Shuichi flopped down onto the couch, rubbing his stomach.

"Oh I'm sooooooo hungry!!!" he whined.

"Then you should have eaten before you came into work," Suguru commented.

The singer glared at him. "Don't be a smartass. It's not my fault. I would have if Yuki hadn't woken me up with such a great massage."

The keyboardist chuckled. "So now you're complaining about your lover giving you something as loving as a massage first thing in the morning?"

"NO!"

"Shuichi, calm down," Hiro chuckled, taking a seat at the other end of the couch. He looked over at the green haired boy and winked at him. "Suguru is just teasing you, even if it is hard for us to imagine Yuki doing something like that."

Shuichi smiled. He knew it was difficult for his friends to believe them. Hell, he almost didn't believe it. But waking up to the feeling of his lover's hands moving along his body in a loving, non-sexual way was almost more than his brain could process. Sure, Yuki had his sweet moments but he'd never done something like that before. Then opening his backpack to find the picture of them on their anniversary and Riku's drawing of their family when he arrived at work made his heart swell even more.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Suguru opened it to reveal a messenger boy. "Yes?"

"I have a delivery for Mr. Shindou," The young man announced.

The pink haired boy gave his band mates questioning looks before signing for the package.

"Shu, who is it from?"

Shuichi shrugged. He opened the box to reveal a neatly packed home made meal in plastic containers. Raising an eyebrow, he picked up the note that was inside.

_Shuichi,_

_You didn't eat this morning so I figured you would be hungry. I made your favorite meal and had it delivered so you wouldn't complain about starving all day. I'll talk to you later brat. Happy Valentine's Day._

_Love,_

_Yuki_

**3:00 pm:**

After almost dying of shock, Shuichi turned into a lovesick idiot once again. His constant giggles and faraway looks made those around him sigh as they knew he would not be returning to the land of the living anytime soon.

K pointed his magnum at the young singer's head. "If you don't snap out of it right now, I'm going to shoot you and you'll never be able to see your precious Yuki ever again!"

Shuichi immediately jumped to attention out of fear. He returned to his microphone, mumbling something along the lines of "buzz kill". Bad Luck's usually hyper singer sulked the rest of the afternoon as K kept a close eye on him.

Hiro and Suguru both stood at a distance from their bad mate for fear of being in the way incase K decided to attack.

"Thanks to K we aren't getting anywhere," Suguru mumbled angrily.

The guitarist nodded. They looked over at Shuichi to see him pull out his cell phone. The pink haired boy read whatever was on the screen and his frown instantly turned into a smile. Shuichi giggled and a blush spread across his cheeks.

Hiro chuckled. "Thanks to Yuki, things are about to get better."

When K announced it was time for them to practice again Shuichi skipped over to his place, clearly ignoring the warning looks he was receiving from his manager. All that was in his head was the text message from Yuki:

_I've been sweet to you all day, but just wait till you get home. I'm going to have my way with you all night long._

**7 pm:**

After work Shuichi had raced home. He barely took the time to remove his shoes as he made his way into the house. Yuki heard the racket the singer was making and stepped out of his study.

"Yuki!" he squealed. Shuichi jumped into the blonde's arms, wrapping his arms and legs around him. The author willingly accepted the assault and caught the singer with ease.

"Hello to you too," Yuki replied.

The singer repetitively kissed the other man on his lips, not being able to control his excitement.

"You been so nice and sweet all day! I love you so much!"

Yuki chuckled and set his lover down onto his feet. "Okay, okay. That's enough. If you don't stop, we're going to miss our reservations that I had to make three months is advance."

"Reservations? To where?"

"You'll see. Now go get dressed. We leave in fifteen minutes," he replied, motioning for him to go to their bedroom.

"What about Riku?" Shuichi asked.

"He's at your parents, now go get ready!"

Fifteen minutes later, both of them were dressed in semi-formal attire and on their way to the restaurant. Shuichi gasped when they arrived. Yuki had brought them to the newest gourmet restaurant in Tokyo. No wonder he had had to make reservations so far in advance.

Once they were seated, he noticed how they were tucked away in a secluded corner so as to not be disturbed. The entire place had a very romantic feel to it. Almost all of the tables were only big enough for two people, giving the patrons a more intimate experience. Finally finding his voice, he looked over at his blonde lover.

"Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you pick such a fancy place for us to eat?" he asked with a small blush across his cheeks.

The author raised an eyebrow at him. "Do I have to have a reason?"

Shuichi shook his head. Yuki had to keep from chuckling at the boy across from him. The lovers stared at each other over the flickering light of the candle on their table. Timidly, the younger man reached out to place his hand on the others. He was surprised when the larger hand held his and intertwined their fingers. Violet eyes hid behind pink bangs as his blush grew.

"Happy Valentine's Day Yuki,"

Shuichi looked up though when he felt the other hand pulling his just in time to see Yuki smile at him and sweetly kiss his hand.

**9:00 pm:**

After a light dinner, they made their way back to the car as quickly as possible. The lovers could barely keep their hands off each other throughout the meal, each giving the other suggestive looks when they weren't expecting it. Yuki attacked the younger man's lips as soon as they closed the car doors. Shuichi let out a small moan, his hands instantly threading themselves through the blonde's hair. They broke away for air and Yuki pealed out of the parking lot.

They reached their house in record time. Both men somehow managed to make it into the house without breaking their kiss. Locking the front door behind them, Yuki grabbed Shuichi by his backside and lifted him up. The singer instinctively wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist. Pulling away from each other for a few seconds, they took a few quick breaths before continuing with their passionate kisses.

Yuki laid his smaller lover onto the bed. He pulled away long enough to remove the last of his and Shuichi's clothing. The rest were scattered somewhere between the front door and their bedroom.

Shuichi sat up on his knees as the older man joined him on the bed. Yuki stayed sitting on his knees as he watched the other crawl towards him. The singer kissed a trail from the author's lips down to his collar bone. He gently bit and sucked different areas, earning a few moans from the normally quiet man. Shuichi continued his trail across the strong, toned chest he loved so much. Long fingers moved through pink locks the further the younger man went. Yuki gasped audibly when those sweet lips wrapped themselves around his hard member. He looked down somewhat surprised as Shuichi took more of him into his mouth. Golden eyes closed tightly as the singer sped up, taking in as much of Yuki's cock as he could. Yuki couldn't keep himself from panting and moaning. He opened his eyes to see the violet ones he loved so much looking back up at him. Shuichi felt the author's grip on his hair tighten, but he ignored it and sucked harder. Fighting the urge to cum, Yuki reluctantly pulled his lover off of him.

He crushed Shuichi's lips against his in another passionate kiss before pushing him back onto the mattress. Yuki grabbed the lube from the side table and prepared his lover. The singer pulled him in for another kiss, writhing under the older man as those fingers brushed against his sweet spot. Yuki covered his erection with lube as he took his place between his lover's spread legs. Shuichi reached out to wrap his arms around the blonde's neck. Deeps moans erupted from both of them as Yuki him, filling the boy in one long movement. They took a moment to adjust before the blonde started to slowly pull out. He left only the tip in before thrusting back hard into the singer. Shuichi screamed as Yuki hit his prostate dead on.

The lovers kept this slow rhythm between them, pleasure coursing through their entire bodies. Yuki buried his face in his lover's neck, his grunts and moans filling Shuichi's ears. Every so often placing small kisses on the soft skin. Shuichi tightly held onto Yuki's shoulders, crying out his name as loud as he could. Their pace picked up when Yuki knew neither of them would last much longer, the increased speed of his thrusts bringing them to the release they desperately needed. Shuichi threw his head back as a tingle ran down his spine, his toes curling as he reached his breaking point. Yuki quickly followed him as the pulses brought on by his lover's orgasm took the last of his control.

Shuichi wrapped his arms soothingly around Yuki's shoulders after he fell spent on top of him. He kissed his lover's right shoulder softly and whispered "I love you Yuki" while he tried to steady his breathing. The author grew calm when small fingers ran through his hair. Yuki raised his head, his golden eyes greeted by the Shuichi's violet orbs. He gently brushed damp bangs from the boy's forehead. The two men leaned in for their lips to meet, signally for round two of many for that night to start.

**So that's it. Good? Bad? Hopefully good. This idea/suggestion came from the February issue of Cosmo. To be honest, it was actually from a KY Brand advertisement (that took up an entire page) for the perfect Valentine's day and night. It literally gave step by step things like the fic did. I thought it would be a cool idea and found it interesting. Hope you guys like it or find it funny. **

**And look!! The cute kid is back! Also if you look just right, you can see some implied Hiro/Suguru-ness in there as well. Yuki is also a bit OOC, but I made sure to put some regular Yuki-ish behavior in there.**

**Oh yeah and I forgot to put something on my last fic. Apparently all I needed to finish these fics were to listen to Gackt's "MOON" album. lol. The music and his voice on that album just sound so seductive that it really helped me out. Sounds stupid, but hey it worked! haha**


	6. Good Morning

**I'm back!! lol. I am so so so sorry for the wait everyone! College is a bitch. When I finished my finals I took a week off for my brain to recover before starting on new ideas. I found plenty of fun ones that hopefully you guys will enjoy. This was one of them. I read it and my brain screamed "omg! You must do this!" So I did. I really do hope all of you who love this serious will like it. All your reviews are greatly appreciated. Enough of my nonsense. This isn't what you guys want to read. On with the smut!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or Cosmo magazine. I am not that great.**

**Warning: By now, if you haven't figured it out that this series is about two guys getting it on...you're an idiot.**

**Good Morning**

Shuichi stretched as he returned to the land of the living. Violet eyes blinked a few times to adjust to the morning sun shining into the couple's shared bedroom. The singer looked over to see his lover still asleep next to him. He smiled. It was a rare occasion that he woke up before Yuki and loved watching the author sleep peacefully.

Scooting closer, the pink haired young man propped himself up on his left arm to look down at his angelic looking lover. Soft pale skin, messy yet beautiful blonde hair, and perfect bone structure. Shuichi could stare at that face for hours, but instead moved his eyes down the rest of the older man's body. Neither had bothered to put clothes on the night before after a few rounds of mind-blowing sex, so the pop star had a perfect view of Yuki's toned chest and abs. Shuichi hands itched to run over the other's muscles. His eyes continued down to the sheet pooled around Yuki's hips.

The younger man gasped and blushed. The sheet around Yuki's hips did nothing to hide his obvious hard member. Shuichi suppressed a giggle. Being a guy, he knew this happened, but had never seen it happen to Yuki. Then a genius idea struck him. Grinning to himself, Shuichi reached over and slowly pulled the sheet off of his lover. He sighed when he saw that the blonde hadn't noticed.

Moving over to his side of the bed, Shuichi grabbed the lube from where they left it on the side table. The singer prepared himself as quietly as he could, stroking his growing member while moving his fingers inside of himself. Once he was sure he was ready, the pink haired boy squeezed some lube into his hand and crawled back over to the sleeping man. He spread the lube of the large, hard cock standing at full attention before him. Violet eyes never left the author's face, watching for any reaction.

Shuichi straddled Yuki's hips, gently guiding the other's hard member into his entrance. He bit his lip to keep from moaning. The younger man released a breath he didn't know he was holding when his lover was fully embedded in his body. Shuichi took a few steadying breaths to calm himself down.

Brushing the hair out of his eyes, the singer started rocking his hips back and forth slowly. Shuichi moved his hips faster. His breathing was started to labor when he saw the first signs of a reaction from Yuki. The author's eyebrows furrowed together and he let out a small groan. The smaller boy gasped when the other's hip thrust up to meet his.

"Yuki?" he panted, thinking the blonde had woken up.

Yuki lay there still asleep.

The pop star leaned over the author's body, steadying himself against the mattress. Shuichi kissed and bit along Yuki's neck as he continued to ride him. He heard his lover gasp when he sucked on his oversensitive ear. Yuki unconsciously thrust harder into the body above him.

"Ugh! Yes! Come on Yuki...wake...ah...ah...up!" he moaned loudly in Yuki's ear.

The older man groaned and gave another hard thrust, this time hitting the pink haired boy's sweet spot. Shuichi cried out. Golden eyes fluttered open to see his lithe lover hovering over him panting. Yuki's sleep fogged brain tried to make sense of what was going on but was overrun by the hot walls surrounding his member.

"Shuichi?" he asked, biting his lip to hold back a moan.

The boy in question looked down at him through lust filled eyes. "Yu-Yuki..." Shuichi panted. He leaned down and captured his older lover's lips in a hot, passionate kiss. Yuki returned the kiss eagerly. The lover broke apart when the need for air made itself known. The singer sat up while strong hands moved up his thighs to hold his hips. Shuichi leaned back slightly as he bounced up and down on his lover's arousal, giving the blonde a glorious view of his flushed body. Yuki met Shuichi thrust for thrust.

Their bedroom was filled with the lover's moans and cries. Knowing it would end soon, the singer placed his hands on the other's chest to give him more leverage. Shuichi moved faster on top of Yuki, crying out incoherent words and the blonde's name.

"Ahhh...oh god yes, Yuki...fuck me harder..." the pink haired boy yelled out.

Yuki obliged. He could feel the fire growing, signaling their fun would end soon. The author growled as he tightened his grip on his lover's hips. "Mmm...come on Shu..."

Shuichi moaned loudly, the assault on his sweet spot driving him closer to his end. "Oh yeah, right there...Yuki...ah...AHHH!!" The singer cried out as he came. His orgasm hit hard, sending an intoxicating tingle throughout his body. Yuki was still thrusting into his pulsing entrance. Shuichi rubbed his hands up and down the author's abdomen, coaxing the other's climax to come.

With a few more thrusts Yuki climaxed. He threw his head back and cried out when it hit. Shuichi whimpered as he felt the blonde's cum fill him with each last thrust. Yuki ran his hands soothingly over the younger man's body as they tried to calm themselves. Wrapping his arms around the singer, Yuki pulled Shuichi in to share a lazy kiss before laying him down on his chest.

The two lover's laid there, basking in their post-coital bliss and sex induced comas.

Shuichi nuzzled the blonde's neck. "That was fun," he commented, breaking their comfortable silence.

Yuki nodded. "Once I figured out what the hell was going on, yes it was."

"Why? Did you think it was a dream?"

"I wasn't sure what to think. Something was telling me it was too real to be a dream, then I heard you scream in my ear. That's when I opened my eyes to see you moaning above me."

The pink haired smiled at him. "Hmm...I'll just have to wake you up like that again," he purred.

Yuki kissed his lover, quickly gaining access to the other's mouth. He grinned at the younger man when they broke their kiss. "You're gonna be late into work today."

"Huh?"

The author flipped them over and thrust his arousal that was still buried within Shuichi deeper. The younger man moaned and gripped the sheet under him.

**Yummm...I really love this idea. I got it from the May 2008 issue of Cosmo. It was tip number 8 in the article "67 New Blow-His-Mind Moves". Since I am single and can't try it out, I thought it would be great for our lovers to try out. I am currently thinking of doing a few summer themed fics next for this series. There were some really cool ideas that made my mind go crazy. Look forward to some summer lovin! Thanks again for all the reviews everyone!! Much love!!**


	7. Sexy Summer Lovin Prologue

**Yo! Hello there committed followers and new readers! Do you guys remember those summer themed stories I mentioned in my last story? Well here they are! This is the prologue to my summer lovin mini-series. This fic may not be my best, but they will get better. It's kind of just a filler type fic to help fix the setting for the fics to come. Hope you at least find it amusing/cute/sexy/whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I am not worthy of owning Gravitation or Cosmo.**

**Warning: must I?**

**Sexy Summer Lovin:**

**Prologue**

"Oh god!" Shuichi gasped.

Yuki smirked and continued kissing down the singer's toned torso. Shuichi squirmed the closer his blonde lover got to his hard member. It had been such a long time since they had last done this he was desperate.

"Please Yuki, it's been too long...I want you now," he pleaded. Taking the blonde head in his hands, he brought the author up to kiss him.

The older man knew his lover was right. Yuki pulled back and took all of his lover into his mouth. Shuichi gasped loudly and gripped the sheets under him. The author bobbed up and down, swirling his tongue around the head and down the underside of the singer's member. The pink haired pop-star bit his lip, trying his best to keep from crying out.

Then, suddenly, a knock at the door stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Mommy? Daddy?" a small, shaky voice asked from the other side.

Shuichi's violet eyes grew wide and looked down at his partner, who still had his arousal in his mouth. Both looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What do we do?" the singer mouthed. Yuki narrowed his golden eyes at his lover, obviously telling him to take care of it.

"What is it Riku?" Shuichi called out, hoping his voice sounded calm.

The lovers could hear the small boy sniffle through the door. "I-I had a...hic...bad...hic...dream!"

Whatever mood they had was killed the moment they heard their son start sobbing. Shuichi sighed and covered his face with his hands. Yuki let the softening member slip from his mouth and sat up. Both men quickly found some bottoms to put on before climbing back into bed.

"Come in Riku," Yuki said loudly.

The door opened and a small boy entered, clutching his teddy bear to his chest. He quickly made his way over to his parent's bed and climbed in between them. Riku snuggled against his "mother" and proceeded to tell them about his nightmare. After much reassuring and many hugs and kisses from both of them, Riku fell asleep in his parents' embrace.

Shuichi looked up from their sleeping son to meet golden eyes starring at him. "I'm sorry Yuki," he whispered sheepishly, pointing to the body between them.

Yuki shook his head and sighed. He knew it wasn't the singer's fault. It wasn't even Riku's fault. Since Shuichi had returned from his two month tour a week ago, it seemed like no one wanted them to have sex. No matter how close they got something always interrupted them. A thought came to the author's head.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered back. "We're going on vacation...just the two of us."

**Alrighty then kiddos. That was the prologue for my Sexy Summer Lovin series. None of this really came from Cosmo except for maybe reading all those times people got caught. Since all the sex they've had so far has been at home, I needed a reason for them to leave. That's how I came up with the idea of things getting in their way and their desperate need for alone time. Plus I like those two acting all parental. It's cute. Sorry for it not being that sexy, but I will make up for it! I PROMISE!! Much love!!**


	8. Sexy Summer Lovin: Day 1

**Yay! I finally finished this fic! Say hello to Day 1 of our couple's sexy vacation! For some reason this fic was giving me some difficulty. I have the others worked out pretty well, but I got some strange idea to change this one from what I originally planned. That SOOOO didn't work. So I went back to plan A. I really hope you guys like this one. Once again, I kinda tweaked how I wrote the smut scene just to keep things a bit interesting. Anyways! On with the smut-I mean fic! Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I am but a poor college student. I own nothing.**

**Warning: …..seriously?**

**Day 1:**

**The Arrival**

After dropping Riku off at Shuichi's parents and promising to call as soon as they arrived, Yuki and Shuichi climbed in the car and drove away. The pink haired young man looked at his lover and smiled. Golden eyes glanced over at him.

"What?"

Shuichi giggled. "Nothing. I'm just excited!"

Yuki chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Yes," the singer answered. "Five days away from everything. No work. No stress. Just time alone with you." The last bit Shuichi purred as he gave the author a naughty smile.

The blonde smirked and squeezed his lover's thigh. "And I plan on putting all that time to _very_ good use."

His younger lover giggled again and gave him a quick kiss. "I can't wait."

The drive to Miyazaki had to have been one of the longest either had experienced. It wasn't from boredom or getting on each others nerves, which surprised Yuki. The anticipation of finally arriving at their getaway made the drive seem twice as long as it should have been. Finally after what seemed like hours, Yuki's sports car arrived at the Sheraton Grande Ocean Resort.

Shuichi looked around at the palm trees lining the driveway up to the hotel. Stopping the car, Yuki stepped out and handed the keys to the valet. The bellhop followed the couple with their luggage to the beautifully lit lobby. The author quickly checked them in and they followed their escort to their room.

The couple stepped into the elevator behind the bellhop. Yuki placed a hand on the small of the singer's back, discretely working it under his shirt. Shuichi bit his lip to keep quiet. They had finally arrived and it took all his self control to keep his hands to himself. He looked at his lover, whose smirk told him all he needed to know: Yuki wanted him. The sound of a bell caught their attention and disrupted their silent flirting.

Yuki took Shuichi's hand as they walked to their Royal Ocean suite. The singer gasped as he saw the view of the ocean from their room. The author waited for the bellhop to leave, tipping him nicely, and quickly shutting the door behind him. Shuichi smiled as he turned around to see his lover's eyes starring at him full of lust.

Both lovers all but ran towards each other as their mouths met in a heated, passion filled kiss. Shuichi wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, pulling the author closer to him. Yuki's hands were determined to feel every part of his partner's petite body. The singer willing gave up any dominance as Yuki explored his mouth. They stumbled across the suite, hands and mouths never parting, until the author gave up and pinned the younger man against a pair of double doors. The two broke apart to breathe, panting as they looked into each other's eyes.

"God I want you so badly," Yuki growled as their clothed arousals rubbed against each other.

Shuichi moaned loudly. He pulled the blonde back in for another kiss and blindly started working at the other's clothing. Yuki felt small hands undoing his shirt before deciding to get straight to the point. Two different hands struggled with the door knobs until one of them opened. Shuichi pushed off his lover's shirt and let it land on the floor as Yuki steered him towards the bed.

The two partners collapsed onto the large king sized bed, mouths kissing hungrily and hands groping any part of the other's body they could. Yuki pulled away to rid the singer of his jeans and boxers. Shuichi sat up to return the favor, freeing the blonde's throbbing erection from his pants. The author groaned as his lover's small hands stroked his member. Pushing him back onto the bed, Yuki covered Shuichi's smaller body with his own.

Shuichi mewled as a lubed finger circled around his entrance. Taking a bit of caution Yuki pressed his digit in slowly, knowing that it had been a while since the last time they'd gotten this far. It didn't take long though for one finger to lead to three, the younger man writhing and panting against the comforter.

"Now Yuki!" he hissed, those devilish fingers running along his prostate.

Yuki hooked the pop star's knees in his arms and placed his ankles on his shoulders. Covering his cock in a generous amount of lube, he slowly slid into his lover's tight opening. The deepest, most erotic moan spilled from Shuichi's mouth as he felt the older man enter him, inch by glorious inch. Once he was buried all the way, Yuki stopped to catch his breath. The usual tight heat seemed twice as tight around him.

"Oh god, I've been waiting for this for so long!" the pink haired man sobbed.

The author had to agree. He stole a quick kiss from the other before pulling back and slamming back into Shuichi. Both cried out at the pleasure they had missed for the past few months.

"Ah...You're so fucking tight Shuichi," Yuki growled.

He withdrew and threw caution to the wind as the rhythm between them was anything but romantic. Yuki thrust into his lover fast and hard, causing the younger man to scream and moan from the pleasure he was receiving.

"Oh yes Yuki! Harder! Ugh...ah...oh yeah...ugh...Yuki..." Shuichi yelled. Both of his hands gripped the comforter.

The bed under them began to squeak from the activities of the occupants grew to an animalistic level, pure and unbridled desire taking over their minds and bodies. The sounds of skin against skin and the headboard knocking against the wall combined to create an erotic melody, the couple's cries of pleasure becoming the lyrics.

Yuki pushed his sweaty bangs out of his eyes as he thrust away. The image of his lover screaming underneath him; violet eyes shut tight, face flushed from pleasure, damp shirt clinging to his small form, and that beautiful voice moaning his name had to be one of the most amazing things he had ever seen. And it was all his. Shuichi's eyes flew open when the older man's cock hit his prostate dead on. He almost couldn't take it. Half open violet orbs locked onto the dark golden ones at the sound of his name coming from the man on top of him.

"Yu-ugh...Yuki...I can't take...much more...it feels...mmmm, oh yeah, right there...too good..." Shuichi whimpered.

He understood how his younger lover felt. Yuki was losing against his desire, the climax he'd been waiting for was coming at him fast. Shuichi arched his back and gave out primal yell as his orgasm ripped through his entire body. Yuki followed him within seconds. He threw his blonde back and cried out. The singer whimpered as the author rode out his climax, filling the smaller body with everything he had.

Thoroughly spent, Yuki released his lover's legs to let them fall to the bed on either side of him. He slowly lowered himself onto the smaller man who welcomed his weight. Both laid on the bed in silence, their breathing the only noise in the room. Shuichi sweat soaked shirt sticking to him and Yuki's pants were still around his thighs, but neither really cared. His breathing finally calming down, the older man raised his head to look at his lover. They shared a slow, deep kiss for a few seconds before Yuki laid his head back onto Shuichi's chest.

"That felt incredible," Yuki said breaking their comfortable silence.

Shuichi nodded. "Uh huh. Is it always that good or was it because we haven't done it in a while?"

"I don't know, but I'm not waiting almost three months to test the theory."

"Hell no."

They fell back into a comfortable silence, the pop star rubbing circles against the other's bare back.

"I hope you don't mind me laying here. I don't think I can move yet," the author stated after a few minutes. Shuichi chuckled. "It's ok. Neither can I."

**So what you think? I didn't use any magazine tips in particular besides "moans" being the sexiest sound during sex. I went online to the Cosmo website and read how guys love "animalistic" sex and since they haven't gotten any in a long time, that's what I wanted them to have. Oh yeah…and if any of you care to know, Yuki had a small tube of lube in his pocket. I just didn't feel like explaining that in the fic. I actually researched vacation spots and found the hotel they are staying at. If you want to see pics, here is the link: ****/sheraton/property/photos/index.html?propertyID1422#photosection1Link**

**Look under "Guest Rooms" and find the two pics of the Royal Ocean Suite. Also look at the one pic called "Flower Bath". That's gonna come up at some point in time in the future. Anyways! I really hope you guys liked this one! Much Love!**


	9. SSL: Day 2, Part 1

**I have another story for you!! Hehehe. Sorry it took so long. I kept on rewriting it because I just didn't like how it was going. I wanted to wait and write their second day there with like…3 smut scenes in one fic. Sadly I just could not manage it, but I will at least put a part two to this one. I can promise this because I've already started writing it! Lol. I apologize if this one doesn't live up to the rest of them. While I was writing it, one of my former teachers was IMing me and kept on distracting me from my story. I still hope you like it! Don't kill me if you don't.**

**Disclaimer: Only the genius Maki Murakami owns these characters and some really rich person owns Cosmo. I am neither of those people.**

**Warning: pointless**

**Sexy Summer Lovin: Day 2, Part 1**

**The Morning**

Shuichi moaned around the hard member in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down along his lover's arousal. Yuki smirked and sucked harder on the younger man's cock.

Both partners lay on their sides, facing each other, pleasuring one another with their mouths. The singer pulled back, panting and whimpering.

"This...isn't fair...Yuki." He squirmed and gripped the sheet beneath them as a third finger easily slid into him. Not wanting to give the author the upper hand, Shuichi took the large cock back into his mouth. The tip of his tongue toyed with the slit, tasting the precum leaking from the blonde's member.

Yuki groaned. Readjusting his head, he swallowed Shuichi entirely. His tongue drew designs over the arousal each time he rose up on it. The author hooked his fingers, stroking the small bundle of nerves hidden deep within the pop star. Shuichi bucked his hips forward and let out a deep cry of pleasure. Upping his lover's excitement, Yuki rubbed his thumb in circles along the soft area of skin between the other's balls and entrance. The pink haired man's breathing grew ragged when he felt an added pressure to his prostate.

The pop star's moans grew in volume, his lover quickening his movements both inside and out of him. Shuichi buried his face into the sheets. He was trying and failing to hold on to any form of control he might have had. With a strangled cry, he gave up his fight and filled the blonde's mouth as he came. Yuki drank down his lover's release willingly and let him ride out his climax.

Moving so he was hovering over the singer, Yuki claimed the quivering man's lips in a gentle kiss. The two kissed lazily, Shuichi feeling his arousal quickly coming back.

The blonde broke away to grin down at the other. "You ready for some more fun?"

Shuichi nodded enthusiastically, his breathing still a bit off. As he moved to roll onto his back, a hand stopped him. The pink haired man looked questioningly up at his lover. The author just smiled at him and kissed his shoulder. A large hand moved along the side of the smaller body. Shuichi gasped as something hard teased his entrance. Yuki lifted the singer's right leg a bit, opening him up, and pushed forward.

The cry that escaped the pink haired man filled the room. Putting one knee of either side of Shuichi's left leg, the blonde got into an easier position. Yuki withdrew and thrust back in slowly, allowing his lover to adjust to the new angle.

Yuki switched between deep, slow thrusts and fast, hard movements, loving how his lover's muscles gripped around him. Shuichi sobbed and gasped into the sheets. This position was completely new to him and he'd never felt anything like it.

"Ugh! Oh yeah...ah...ah" his muffled voice called out. Shuichi's brain couldn't function as Yuki filled him hard and deep like he'd never had before. He couldn't hold on to anything but the material under him. The blonde nailed his prostrate dead on making him scream.

The blonde was panting and grunting as his movements grew to a faster pace. He could tell they were so close, but didn't want it to end. Yuki slowed down, his brain winning over his groin. Lowering his lover's leg, the older man gently took the singer's hips and moved him onto his knees.

Shuichi loved the feeling of Yuki still buried inside of him while they changed positions. Both took a minute to calm themselves down, each closer to their climax then they would like. The pink haired pop star rested his head and arms against the bed, his rear end up in the air. His lover was plastered against his back, almost every part of them touching. Yuki left wet kisses along the back of Shuichi's sweaty neck as they began to move together again.

Deep groans spilled from the smaller man. Yuki slowly withdrew from Shuichi and pushed in, entering him deeply. Their sweat slicked bodies sliding against each other with ease.

"Yu-ah! Yuki...oh god...mmm."

"Ugh! Shuichi...ah..."

Yuki wrapped his right arm around Shuichi's waist, pulling him closer. He entwined their left hands as their orgasms approached again. Yuki stroked the singer's erection and thrust faster. Shuichi cried out, arching his back. His second climax that morning spread through his body and exploded onto his lover's hand. The blonde let out a muffled yell. The muscles surrounding him spasmed and ripped his orgasm from his body. Shuichi whimpered while Yuki rode out the rest of his climax, gripping his hand tighter.

With the last of their strength, they collapsed onto the mattress. Yuki unwillingly pulled out and rolled off his smaller lover, sprawling out on the bed on his back. With a tired groan Shuichi flipped over as well. He rested his head on the author's arm and blindly reached out to hold his hand.

They laid in silence reliving their morning activities. Yuki curled his arm around the popstar and brought him against his body. Shuichi giggled and cuddled closer. The author placed a sweet kiss against pink locks. Smiling stupidly, the younger man reached up and kissed him full on the lips. Yuki jumped in surprise and pulled away. Mischievous violet eyes locked with his while a small hand played with his still sensitive member.

"Ready for another round?" Shuichi asked, feeling the flesh harden under his actions.

He never got a verbal answer, but was quickly pounced by an equally horny author.

**So there you go. I definitely hope this was worthy of your time. You guys are what keeps me writing this thing. I recently made another writer squeal with delight because I reviewed and praised her story. I want you all to know that I do that every time you guys review my stories. Anyways, just about everything came from several different cosmo articles. The "69" thing came from Cosmo's Guide to Red Hot Sex. Then a few suggestions like "staying in your lover when changing positions" and "playing with you lover's member to get him excited again" are from the magazine. **


	10. SSL: Day 2, Part 2

**Greetings and salutations! I have finally finished this damn chapter. THIS chapter has been the road block keeping me from writing the rest of my stories. It was so sexy in my head, but I just couldn't make it translate on paper. I really hope you guys like it. My poor muse and I feel bad b/c we've been busy with my creative writing class. I got a new issue of cosmo and got a few more pointers that helped me finally put this together. So since I skipped classes today, I made it my goal to finish it just for you guys! Once again, hope you enjoy it and don't kill me if you don't! Much love!**

**Disclaimer: Gravitation and Cosmo belong to other, more wealthy people than I.**

**A Romantic Evening:**

**Day 2, Part 2**

Shuichi stepped into the luxurious bath, letting the warm water envelope his body. His older partner watched his every movement. The light from the setting sun flowed in through the large windows overlooking the sea. Orange rays made the singer's tanned skin glow as he approached the older man relaxing in the water.

Outstretched arms welcomed the smaller body, wrapping themselves around his waist. Shuichi released a contented sigh and leaned back against the other's strong chest. Yuki nuzzled his lover's neck, giving it a small kiss. Words weren't exchanged as the couple took advantage of their time together, holding hands with their fingers intertwined.

The smell of coconut filled Shuichi senses as it mixed with the sweet smell of the exotic flower floating in the water. Yuki rubbed the massage oil along the pink haired man's slender shoulder, digging his thumbs into his lover's muscles. The younger man gave a small moan of approval as the blonde worked on his body. Shuichi giggled whenever a small kiss would be left on his skin.

Reaching up with his right arm, Shuichi turned his head to bring the other into a slow kiss. The only message he was conveying in the kiss was telling the novelist how much he loved him. Neither fought for dominance as the kiss deepened. The lovers just enjoyed the feel and taste of each other. Yuki trailed his right hand from the singer's hand on his neck all the way down his small, but toned, body and resting on his hip.

Both men could feel the small fires of arousal coursing through the bodies as small touches ignited the flames. Yuki trailed kisses down Shuichi's jaw and along his neck and shoulders. A small gasp escaped the younger man when the kisses grew a bit adventurous and went down his spine.

The younger man was still prepared from their activities throughout the day. Neither bothered with preparing or lube as the water acted as a lubricant. Yuki grasped the singer by his hips and gently lowered his partner onto his hard member. Shuichi took a deep inhale as the novelist entered his body, releasing his breath with a smile once they were fully joined.

Large hands ran soothingly up and down Shuichi's sides as the both took a moment to enjoying this familiar feeling. Yuki gently rocked his hips towards the singers, setting a slow pace between them. The singer whimpered with each movement as the blonde hit the right spot, rolling his hips in return. Their wet bodies moved together, no space separating Yuki's front form Shuichi's back.

The singer's right arm tightened its grip around the blonde's neck, letting his own pink head fall back onto the older man's shoulder. Yuki whispered words of love and admiration into his partner's ear as he continued to move sensually along with his lover. The novelist moved his left hand from Shuichi's hip up to his chest, resting against his beating heart. Following the other's actions, Shuichi placed his hand on top of the blonde's, the fingers once again intertwining with each other.

Yuki captured the younger man's lips in a kiss. Shuichi's whimpers were swallowed by his partner as the pleasure flowing through their bodies increased. He felt the grip on his hip tighten as their movements became a bit more desperate. The couple refused to break their kiss as their ends came faster and faster. With muffled grunts and groans, they climaxed together.

Once they had road out the last of their climaxes, Yuki and Shuichi broke their kiss to breathe. Golden and violet eyes connected, expressing more than words could at the moment. The novelist gently kissed the other's temple as the other man let all his weight fall back against his lovers.

The sun's last few rays reflected against the bathwater as the two men stayed in a comfortable silence as they watched the day end with a smile.

**Sooo….what say you? I know, its not my usual writing style, but I really wanted to get it finished and out of the way. I want to finish the rest of these fics and work on more b/c I have so many ideas. Please don't hate me if you guys don't like this one! I promise to redeem myself. Anyways the thought of them having hot, sensual sex in the tub I found when searching for hotel rooms was an awesome idea to me. Add all the other sexy stuff and hopefully I made it steamy enough. Later!**


	11. Happy New Year

**Woohoo!!! I wrote another fic! I took a brief break for my Sexy Summer Lovin mini-series to write this one for you guys. Since I did a christmas fic last year, I figured I'd do a new years one this time around. There really isn't much of a plot other than our favorite couple going at it while everyone else is at the NG new years party. Enjoy it and have a happy and safe new year!!!**

**Happy New Years**

Shuichi and Yuki crashed through the door, their lips locked in a heated kiss. The novelist kicked the door shut behind them as they stumbled across the room. Giggles and moans filled the air as hands gripped where ever they could and tongues battled for dominance.

The pink haired pop star grunted when his back met the edge of a desk. Yuki trailed wet kisses and bites down his younger lover's neck, his hands quickly opening Shuichi's dress shirt to give him better access to the skin he craved. Gasping, the singer set his champagne glass on the hardwood surface and ran his small fingers through the others golden hair.

Yuki returned to attack the singer's swollen lips, his need for the other evident. Shuichi broke the kiss and changed their positions. The older man stared questioningly at the singer, but smirked when he saw Shuichi's lips turn into a playful smile. Button by button Yuki's shirt was undone, hot kisses following each one. He bit his lip when Shuichi got on his knees and nuzzled the bulge in his dress pants. Making quick work of his lover's belt and zipper, the younger man fondled the clothed erection before freeing it from its confines.

Their eyes locked as Shuichi leaned forward and teasingly licked the tip. The singer nipped and licked along the hard flesh in his hand, knowing each movement that drove his partner crazy. Yuki gasped loudly when the other took as much of him into his mouth as he could. He could feel that devilish little tongue move along his length in delicious ways every time Shuichi bobbed his head. When that brilliant mouth left him, he was instantly confused.

He watched as the pink haired man reach up for his glass of champagne and take a drink. A violet eye winked at him. Shuichi slowly slid Yuki's member into his mouth. The blonde couldn't stop the moan that escaped him as the new sensation around him. The champagne bubbles tingled around his sensitive length, adding to his pleasure.

Yuki threaded his fingers through the others soft hair. He could feel Shuichi sucking him harder, trying to bring him to the edge.

"Shuichi....stop," he panted, pulling the small mouth off of him.

The singer stood up and kissed his lover hungrily. Yuki picked up the smaller man, turned around, and set him on top of the desk. Between them both they stripped Shuichi of his pants and jacket in a matter of seconds. Strong hands pushed Shuichi down against the smooth surface and ran down the singer's toned body. Yuki squatted down and ran his tongue around the entrance he loved so much. The younger man arched his back and moaned. Yuki continued his assault, circling the opening and inserting his tongue, preparing Shuichi for his large member.

"Mmmm...oh god...Yuki," Shuichi whimpered.

That was one of the sounds the novelist loved to hear the most. He stood and leaned over the smaller body. Shuichi pulled him down by his shirt and brought their lips together. The lover's shared a slow and sensual kiss, taking a moment to express their love for each other. They broke apart panting. Without anymore stalling, Yuki thrust forward into Shuichi's body. The smaller man cried out in surprise and pleasure.

Yuki chuckled. He straightened his back and started thrusting away. Shuichi panted and moaned his lover's name, trying to grasp anything in reaching distance. The older man leaned over his body and placed his hands on either side of the singer's head for support. The slight change in position allowed him to hit Shuichi's prostate.

"You like that?" the novelist asked, kissing the other's neck as he pounded into him.

"AH! Oh...oh yeah...ugh..." Shuichi mewled.

Smaller hands gripped the blonde's biceps while his legs wrapped around Yuki's waist, trying to bring him closer. Yuki increased his pace, bringing them both closer. Shuichi's sweat slick back stuck against the hardwood surface beneath him with each thrust, but he didnt' care as long as the older man was with him. Yuki could tell the pink haired man was getting closer and closer by how loud his moans were becoming.

"Come on Shu....cum for me," he panted against the other's wet skin.

Shuichi whimpered and arched his back, feeling his orgasm coming quickly.

"Yeah...that's it Shu..."

Violet eyes closed tightly as the singer came hard, his voice filling the office with his pleasure. With just a few more quick, hard thrusts Yuki threw back his blonde head and let his orgasmic cry mix with that of his lovers.

Shuichi could feel the novelist's arms shaking under his hands and gently pulled him down on top of him. Yuki lazily kissed the singer's neck while soft hands roamed across his back.

A loud boom distracted them from their relaxed state as they looked out the large window's of Tohma's office. Fireworks were exploding over Tokyo, signaling the beginning of the new year. Shuichi smiled brightly up at his husband, colorful lights reflecting off his pale skin. Yuki captured his lips in a loving kiss. This was going to be a good year.

**Ok so part of this came from different cosmo articles. One that I read in several different places is the champagne during a blowjob. I wanted to do it for a while, but could never come up with a scenario until now. Hope you guys liked it. What did you think about those two going at it in Tohma's office? Lmao. Much Love!**


	12. Quickies in the Kitchen

**Wow. It has really been a long time. I am so sorry everyone. This year has been a rough one for me. Each time I went to write a fic it just turned out crap and I couldn't finish it. I probably started atleast 6 or 7 fics over the span on 2009. Unfortunately I'd kinda stopped reading Cosmo magazine b/c believe it or not, I got bored with it. This will probably be the last in the "Cosmo" series but not the last fic from me. I want to thank all the people who have read my fics and enjoyed them over the years! I'm thinking of experimenting with another couple (Hiro/Suguru) so watch out for that. I apologize again and pray that you don't eat me alive for this fic. I'm a little rusty after all lol.**

**Quickies in the Kitchen**

Shuichi hummed to himself, catching the site of a tall blonde entering their kitchen.

"Hey Yuki!" the singer said cheerfully before turning back to his project.

The young author took a drink from his water bottle, staring at his little lover. "Hey Shu...What are you doing?" Yuki had entered their kitchen to find almost every inch of counter top covered in some type of baking ingrediant.

"I'm baking cupcakes for Riku's class. They are having a party tomorrow."

"And you're doing this shirtless why exactly?"

The pink haired young man looked down at himself and blushed. The only things he was wearing were a pair of jeans and an apron. "I kinda spilled stuff all over my shirt so I took it off," he replied sheepishly.

Yuki took a seat on one of the bar stools surrounding the island and watched his partner work. The singer had apparently been at this for a while considering the state of the place. A small smile appeared on his lips as Shuichi went back and forth between the cookbook and the mixing bowl.

"How many of these are you planning on making?" he asked, dipping his finger in the batter for a quick taste. Shuichi batted his hand away. "I'm making enough for each kid to have two or three each."

"Great...I bet his teacher is going to love you tomorrow," the author chuckled.

Shuichi stuck his tongue out at him. "I'm almost done. This is the last batch to bake then all I need to do is decorate them all."

He poured what he could into the cute little cupcake papers and carefully put them in the oven. Turning back to try and clean up his mess, he didn't notice his lover sneak up behind him. Yuki ran his finger in what was left of the chocolate batter and smeared it along the younger man's neck.

"Yuki? What are you-...mmmm" he stopped in the middle of his question, feeling the blonde's tongue lick away any evidence of batter on his skin.

"Did you like that?" Yuki whispered in the other's ear, large hands ghosting down Shuichi's bare back.

The singer nodded, glancing at the man behind him. He could see the glint in those golden eyes and his blood instantly started to heat up. Not breaking eye contact, Yuki took more batter and put it along Shuichi's bare shoulder. Another small moan escaped the smaller man as his lover cleaned up his mess. The author untied the apron from the other's waist and pulled it over his pink head. Turning around, Shuichi didn't have to wait long for his lips to be taken in a hot and somewhat chocolatey kiss.

Yuki picked up the younger man and placed him on the nearest empty surface, bringing the mixing bowl with him. Shuichi gasped as batter was smeared down his neck and along his nipples. Violet eyes clouded over with lust while the blonde licked away every bit of the sweet mixture, taking extra time on each nipple. Yuki cupped his partner's clothed erection, causing the singer to bite his lip to keep from crying out.

The author kissed him sweetly on the lips. "You want me?"

Shuichi whimpered, the devilish hand rubbing him just right. "Y-Yes...."

This brought a smirk to the blonde's face. He reached down and practically ripped open Shuichi's jeans. Tugging them off, he tossed them to another spot in the kitchen and focused on the toned naked body infront of him. The singer gave a small cry as his bare backside came into contact with their marble countertop. Yuki promptly distracted him by recapturing his mouth. They sucked and nipped at each other's mouths, their tongues occasionally battling in their frantic kisses.

The two broke apart for a few seconds before Shuichi wrapped his arms around the author's broad shoulders and pulled him into another lip lock. Yuki felt around in each of the drawers, certain there was something to use as lube in one of them. The pink haired man moaned and rubbed his hard member against his lover. Taking this as a signal to hurry up, he grabbed the first thing his hand found. Luckily enough for both of them, it was a small bottle of lotion.

Both men wanted to feel each other as quickly as they could. Lotion covered fingers found their way to Shuichi's opening, each working their way in one at a time. The singer moan and whimpered with Yuki's teasing. His grip tighted on the blonde's strong shoulders and his knees drew up, opening himself up wider. Removing his fingers, it took Yuki only a few seconds to cover his straining erection with lotion and thrust into his lover.

A loud cry escaped Shuichi before he could realize what had happened. Large hands clamped down on the younger man's slim hips. Golden and violet eyes met and exchanged both a question and its answer silently. Yuki started a fast pace between them, thrusting hard into the willing body. All Shuichi could do was hold on for dear life and enjoy the ride.

Their moans and the sounds on their bodies echoed in their ears and in the kitchen. The singer begged and encouraged his lover to take him harder, faster, how ever he wanted. Small hands ran through golden silk, tugging the author's head back to press their mouths together. Reaching over to the almost clean mixing bowl, Shuichi scooped up a small amount on his finger. He took a page out of his lover's book and covered Yuki's sensitive ear in the batter. An unexpected moan was ripped from Yuki as his hot spot was assaulted in every pleasurable way. Faltering for a moment, the older man changed his angle and gave Shuichi all he had.

Shuichi's pink head fell back as he fought every urge to scream out his pleasure to the world. His lover's thick cock thrust into his spot, bringing his orgasm closer and closer by the second.

"Oh...oh my god...yeah..."

Yuki felt it too. He tightened his grip on Shuichi's hips, knowing it would bruise the man but also knew neither would care. Leaning in for one more steamy kiss, both men lost their battle.

"Mmm...mmmph...MMMMM!!!!!!!!!" was the singer's muffled scream, his body tingling as he came all over their bodies.

The author's grunts and moans were swallowed by Shuichi who held his lover tight. Yuki felt an addictive shudder run down his spine as he emptied what felt like his entire soul into the smaller body. The need for air grew strong and with one last small kiss they broke apart. Their heads rested on one another's shoulders while they tried to calm themselves down. Both lovers allowed themselves to enjoy their after glow, hands running soothing trails over each other's bodies.

BING!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuki and Shuichi were brought back from their own little world as the timer on the stove went off, telling them the brownies were done. They withdrew from each other and used paper towels to clean themselves off. Yuki helped his lover off the counter, but before he could reach the stove his husband stopped him.

"Atleast put your pants on before you open the oven Shu."

Shuichi blushed, temporarily forgetting his nakedness, and quickly wiggled back into his jeans.

"Yay they didn't burn! I completely forgot about them!"

"Thats because I'm that damn good."

Shuichi stuck his tongue out at his lover and Yuki chuckled.

"Ok sex god, want to help me decorate these cupcakes?"

"Do I get to have more quickies in the kitchen?"

**Sorry again if you didn't enjoy the fic. It all just came to me and came out like this. Mixed a bit of humor, domesticness, and smut all in one. They talked a bit more in the beginning but sometimes the act doesn't require that much talking. Lol. This idea came from an article I read ages ago about things you could do naked alone or with another and kinda tweaked the idea. Since its january, its too cold for ice cream so I picked cupcakes. Much love!**


End file.
